


peace of mind

by hvdrabbles (humanveil)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hvdrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe likes it when Finn plays with his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peace of mind

Poe doesn't even need to ask.

All it takes for the message to be conveyed is a soft nudge of his forehead to Finn’s nearest body part. A silent _play with my hair._

Finn complies almost every time, happy to let his fingers thread through the soft locks, to scratch gently at the other man’s scalp. He loves the soft sighs that leave Poe’s lips, adores the look of content that graces his face; eyes closed, lips titled in a tiny smile. Poe always snuggles against him, like a puppy preening under praise.

Finn can't think of anything more beautiful. 


End file.
